


Anatomy Of Adoration

by LazlosLulls



Series: You and me could write a bad romance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bisexual Shiro, Body Worship, Communication, Creampie, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eating out, F/M, Felching, Finger guns, Genderfluid Allura, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Male Allura (Voltron), Paranoia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Sub Allura (Voltron), Subspace, Trust Kink, all my headcanons are blending at this point, allura has muscles and i should stop sleeping on that, allura is having a good time, been waiting to use that for this series, blowjob, gender isn't real but sexual dimorphism is, handjob, how many times can i use the word smug before it gets annoying?, its what she deserves, literally genderfluid alteans, short dom rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: No one told the Champion that his Princess could change form, like all Alteans can. If she thinks she can fuck him just because she has a cock, then she’s sorely mistaken. They still have their understanding; but he’ll have to redraw some lines she may have forgotten.(Shiro and Allura broaden their roleplay. Genders don’t really matter, when you’re bisexual and your wife is a shapeshifting alien. Completely for the PWP, yet somehow characterization details found their way in.)
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: You and me could write a bad romance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174331
Kudos: 6





	Anatomy Of Adoration

**Anatomy of Adoration**

She had done it, ages ago, while they were still flying as Voltron. The aliens they were dealing with were completely misogynist, refusing to speak to anyone remotely feminine. Shiro was only allowed by way of the Champion’s reputation, and Coran was on thin ice. It was a cheap trick, she admitted later, but it needed to be done. Allura had explained it as thus:

Alteans have two base forms, then their chosen one, that they would grow into. Their _nafsi_ markings would be fully on display in their base forms, a map to their genuine self. Sorting by ability to bear young was practical, but Alteans had little concept of it; any person could become pregnant. The ‘shield’ form, which could handle longer periods of suffering; characterized by larger fat deposits and sharpened senses. And the ‘spear’ form, which was stronger and could expend much more energy. Of course the true abilities of each form varied, from person to person.

When questioned further, it seemed to be a universal phenomenon. Male and Female were just other words for different genders, even if there were more than two, everyone had at least something close them. Something about a Morphogenic Field, the same way each race could speak and hear in the same audio range, regardless about how far apart they had evolved.

Over the course of a lifetime, Alteans would chose a base form and then practice shifting, little by little, until they became themselves. Allura herself had started with the ‘shield’ form, shrunk it for more power per inch, and sculpted symmetrical, pleasing features for diplomatic work.

Prince Adino was none of that. His hair was stringy, with wild pink markings trailing down his cheekbones. Eyes sitting unevenly on his face, and mouth quirked into a half smile at most times. His body was tall and uncoordinated, a side effect of not being used to this form.

There wasn’t much use for the disguise, truly needing the ruse only a handful of times.

Still, when she revealed the form to Shiro, his reaction was unexpected. A stutter and a slack jaw, not unlike when he saw the Black Lion for the first time. At the time she thought he was in awe of her alien abilities, much like the Castleship.

Now, years later and with a wedding ring on her ankle, Allura knows it was a crush. They’ve had longer talks as Shiro and Allura about where to begin for that form. The Princess and the Champion seemed like a good start. They had settled into the Devotion Room quite nicely.

Shiro laid down on the bed, watching Allura go into the bathroom to change forms. They had prepared with safewords, equipment and murmured promises. The story wasn’t going to win any awards anytime soon, but it was something they created together.

Due to the Princess’s success in the diplomatic arena, and Champion’s success on the combat arena, they were rewarded a larger suite. They weren’t fully free of the Empire quite yet, but they managed. The arranged pair had settled into a routine, though they understood each other, the fucking was still dominating. Champion had finished his training and laid himself in their bed, taking a moment to relax.

The bathroom door opened, and he opened an eye to check on his wife. He flung himself upward in shock.

That wasn’t the Princess. It was an Altean, sure. But the angles were all wrong, sharp where it should be soft. “Good evening, dear.” he said, stepping out of the bathroom, in his wife’s robe and pajamas. They were short on him, revealing far too many pink marks on dark brown skin.

Champion stood up, body suddenly tensing. Was he going mad? Did he have a husband instead of a wife? Did the witch finally break him?

The Altean came forward, brows furrowing, blue eyes familiar, but not. “Champion?” he said, voice deeper than expected, “Are you alright?”

There had to be something else going on. Champion’s eyes narrowed, glaring at him. It had to be his fault. “What did you _do_?” The gladiator acted fast, grabbing the Altean’s robe.

“What?” he flinched, “Let me go!”

“Where is Allura?” he growled, backing him into a wall smoothly. The intruder was taller than he was, but it didn’t mean much. Champion grasped his wrists tightly, but not enough to bruise. Frightening worked fine for now.

The Altean blinked in confusion, “What do you mean? I’m right here!” Now, close up, he looked handsome. The subtle tremor encouraged him to investigate further. Champion slotted a knee in between his thighs, feeling thrilled at the growing bulge. The Altean relaxed, a whimper escaping his throat.

Was he expecting this? Did his wife lure him in here for them? To be a plaything, bait to distract him? Or more likely, just a toy for herself? “She could at least tell me she replaced me...” Champion mumbled to himself.

“She? Do you not…?” His pointed ears twitched. A haughty voice came through. "Don’t you recall anything about Alteans? We can change our forms.” He wriggled his hands, pointing them at his face, “It’s me, I’m your Princess.”

The answer was immediate. “Liar.”

He pouted, “Mon chou-”

Champion pushed his arms down. “ _Don’t say that!_ She could have told you-The Witch knows everything I do!What could you say that could make me trust you?”

The Altean winced, "I can’t say anything.” he sighed, letting his forehead rest on the Champion. Their eyes connected, fear meeting surrender. “But _I_ trust you." He laid back to the wall, tilting his head back and baring his neck, "if I'm an enemy, you can destroy me like all of the others."

He felt it, the fragile beating of the Altean’s veins under his hand. Slowly, the Champion released a wrist, making his prosthetic glow. He pressed his whole body closer, feeling the Altean flinch at the sight of his hand coming closer to his face.

Everyone was out for themselves, there was no way someone would be disfigured over some useless information. Except...he wasn’t moving. His eyes were boring into his, as if daring him to try. Still his hand reached for the intruder’s neck. It was the perfect time for the free hand to attack but there was no movement. She trusts him so much.

oh.

At the last moment, he raised it upward, letting the hum fill her ears before flicking off. Then pushed stray hairs behind his wife’s ear. “Apologies, Princess. I had to be sure.” he said, stepping coolly to the side.

Allura scoffed, flinging her hands around, "Honestly! It took you that long?"

He frowned, “What gave you the right to scare me like that?” he pressed.

"Oh, big _scary_ Champion," The Princess pouted, "I didn't know you don't have object permanence. My dumb brute." She reached to tug on his cheek. He caught her wrist again. "Hey. Can't I tease?" she frowned, expression sharper on her more masculine face.

His hand became tight, "You're very good at teasing, I think it’s getting you into trouble.” Champion smiled lopsidedly, tugging her close to the bed. “Don’t think I didn’t feel your cock against mine. You _like_ being held down, don’t you, Princess?” He didn’t wait for a response, instead taking her gasp into his mouth. She kissed him back with equal fervor, her new height throwing him off balance.

They crashed into the bed, the gladiator crouching over his partner. His hands immediately found the waiting handcuffs. The Champion slid the metal side of the cuffs into the iron bed frame, then the padded sides onto the Princess’s wrists.

“I thought we were finished with this sort of thing!” She protested, tugging lightly.

He pulled her down the bed, so her hands were stretching upward, not enough to hurt but enough to feel it, and her legs were over the side of the bed, nearly on the floor. “I want to make sure I’m not surprised again, Kitkat.” Champion followed the pink swirls on her stomach to her nipples, rucking up her shirt. Her flatter pecs were still just as sensitive. She mewled, at his mercy, unable to move. He leaned over her, reaching for a pillow to put under her head. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he ground his hips on her growing cock, kissing her deeply. When they broke apart, he rumbled, “What other things have you been hiding?”

“Plenty.” she smiled, smug despite the way her marks glowed. Even out of her body, aroused beyond belief, and tied up in a vulnerable position she still felt superior enough to flaunt it. It was unspeakably infuriating.

It was also indescribably _hot_.

He reached his hand to the back of her head, cradling it before guiding her to kiss him. Her form was so different, but he could feel the same love as before. So he steeled his resolve, promising the vulnerability would be worth it.

They broke apart, foreheads touching, breaths mixing together. Allura leaned forward as he pulled away, face wracked with longing. Shiro could barely keep eye contact while he peeled her pajama pants off. They dropped without a sound. Her legs were spread open over the edge of the bed, toes almost touching the floor. Her husband was standing between them, looking hungrily at her exposed body.

The cock in question was less human than anticipated; dark brown, with deeper, purplish skin near the base and tip. Smooth, starting to sweat slick. She was so lucky her biology made everything easier. Shiro was tempted to dive in, forget the roleplay and make her body sing.

But that wouldn’t make it special. “I can’t believe you never told me you had a cock, Princess.” he smirked. He closed his hands around the tentacle, thicker at the base and ending in a pointed tip. It was comparable to her size, bigger than his, yet much more pliable, slipping through his hands like silk.

Allura let out a grateful moan. “You were having so much fun with my cunt, why bother?” she shrugged as best she could in her chains.

There was a ring of wrinkled skin at the base, one he could stroke and her toes would curl. “What’s this for?” he asked, knowing but wanting her to describe it.

The Princess gasped, slowing her breathing so she could explain. “There has to be some excess material so I can shapeshift. Get your clumsy hands off of it.”

Champion grumbled, turning his wandering hands on her thighs. He traced the connected bands of pink while she talked, smirking when she hitched her breath.

“I can do Galran-” the skin came upward, making ridges and a small knot, “Olkarian-” the knot deflated, and the skin shot up the side, making a corkscrew, “Taujeer-” suddenly it was wider, with short tentacles around the tip. “or most anything, if I have a frame of reference.” she flicked through a few more.

“So it does tricks.” he leaned down, giving it a casual glance, attempting to be unimpressed.

She returned it to it’s basic form. “Much better than yours can, Charming.” she said in her infuriatingly smug voice.

He gave a warning huff, reaching and squeezing the cock as best he could. The Princess nearly shouted, shaking underneath him. Shiro jumped back, startled. He bit out a quick “Are you-?” before she interrupted.

“Mmm- _fi_ _i_ _ne_ , dearest.” she arched her back, and he could see her resettle after that wave of pleasure. The heavy feeling in his throat lessened. “Nothing could squeeze hard enough to harm me.” the Altean grinned, markings glowing bright against her skin. She brought her legs upward and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer. “Not even your tight ass.” she may have been using some shapeshifting to cheat, but he could feel the pad of her foot stroke his butt.

Champion closed his eyes. Shiro breathed in, counting backwards from five. She was fine, he didn’t hurt her. He needed to regain control. This wasn’t just her story, it was also his. Didn’t he tell her he loved taking her apart? Breaking her down, past the armor and propriety until just a mess of sensation remained?

Champion opened his eyes, seeing his wife still smug in her new form. “Aren’t you feeling bold? Who said anything about _my_ ass?”

She stopped moving, mouth turning into a pout. “What are you meant to do with cocks but fuck with them?” He started to press his hands down on her thighs so she could let go. She did it reluctantly, with the knowledge she will have bruises.

Champion pulled his pants down, revealing a hardening length. “I’ve got a perfectly fine one. Yours- I’m not too sure about. Can you even stay in the same form?”

Her eyebrows nearly shot up to her hair, “Of course! I’m sure you’re tired of Galra.” the skin morphed over the top, growing an array of spines that curled downward. “A little something I found in, hmm, let’s say a chatroom. If you don’t like this, you don’t have taste.” Allura smiled, and he matched it before reaching to the sides of the bed.

He ended up coating both of his hands in the safety gel, leaving the lubricant aside for now. Her husband tentatively reached out with his organic hand, finding out the barbs were softer than they looked. He stroked up and down, feeling them run through his fingers. Slick started to come out, sweating from underneath the spines.

“You’re still getting wet, even like this?” Curious, he trailed his prosthetic hand between her cheeks, finding a waiting rim. The Champion knelt down, seeing it throb and dribble slick. “Even here?” he asked, circling it, feeling the muscles jump under his touch. The thought of going in too dry made him wince. So he took pity, spreading lube through all of his fingers.

The pink marks burned as she cast her head away. “It’s only polite.” she bit back. “I’ve heard the rumors, you’ve welcomed cocks before. Frell, you’ve fucked through half an army.”

Shiro heard the unspoken question, ‘so why not me?’

He paused, trying to find a way to say it in character. Champion would never admit to being forced, he’s too proud, too rigid. “Those were all after fights, after they’d proven themselves strong enough for me.” Strength was law for him. If someone was stronger and doing something wrong, the Champion would twist it and assume they were in the right. It’s an incredibly flawed line of thinking.

His wife had a puzzled look on her face. “So I’d have to fight you?” He slipped a finger into her, feeling the tight warmth. It was strange, completely different from the inside of her cunt. His finger felt it rings of muscle that were constricting and relaxing at different rates. She shivered in his arms as he traced the edge of one of the rings.

“You’d have to win.” he started to stroke her cock, the barbs shifting through his fingers. “Properly.” Champion clarified, remembering that one night.

Allura’s brow crinkled, sweat beading on it. “Well that’s unfair.” she panted. “I’ve lasted so well in your games, isn’t that strength enough? Aren’t you curious about bending over for me?”

“Well, it would be hard, with you tied like this.” the Champion chuckled, “Why would I? Your body could change into any desired form.” he trailed his hand up her ribs, following the glowing marks, “It responds with it’s own slick. It’s like you were made to be fucked.”Allura keened as a two fingers stretched her open, rocking in tandem with the hand on her cock. “Whatever made you go into government? You’d get so much more work done at a brothel.”

“Who says they aren’t the same place?”

Shiro stopped, snorting. “Good one.” he added a third finger, and she arched her back, helplessly tugging at the chains. “You’ve forgotten, haven’t you?” he taunted, “You take what I give you. And if I desire to give you my ass,” he tightened his grip on her shaft, seeing the breath rush out of her. “I will. And if I find you deserve my _cock_.” he pulled his fingers out and thrust into her to the hilt, to drive the point. “I will.”

Allura’s marks flashed white, for a moment. Her eyes rolled back, gasping his true name in broken pants.

He’s too wrapped up in her to correct the mistake. Her ass was gripping him tightly, rings of muscle molding to his cock. The gladiator pulled back, slipping through each snug ring one by one and groaning at the feeling. He could only bring himself to pull halfway out, then push back.

Her legs tensed, feet smacking against the floor with each quick thrust. Her cries pitched higher and higher. The barbed cock in his hand suddenly changed, smoothing out, forming knots stacked on another, meant to fit with the rings. Shiro would think that was an amazing xenobiological adaption if he wasn’t so distracted.

The Champion could barely keep thrusting, she was sucking him in so tightly. He tore the gel casing off of his prosthetic hand. It hummed to life, grasping her chest and wrinkling her shirt. He whispered mindless encouragements as she whimpered back, clenching tighter before shouting her release. Shiro followed soon after, his cum flooding into her wet heat.

Allura’s body relaxed into the bed, spent. But her ass was still tight, holding onto him. Shiro did an experimental tug, and she sighed but didn’t budge. “Give it a rest, it will take a few doboshes.” Allura blinked slowly, smiling lopsidedly.

The Champion looked down between her legs, “I thought you said you could keep any form.” he trailed his finger up the cock, intrigued by the shape.

“Marshmallow! It’s sensitive.” she hissed and he took his hand away. “Not-not when I’m cumming.”

“It’s that what this...spurt is?” barely anything came out, just a dribble of opalescent white, contrasting beautifully with her skin.

Allura’s face darkened with embarrassment. “I don’t think I was in this form long enough to make cum.”

Champion did an unimpressed, “Mmm-hmm.” he picked the gel barrier off of his other hand, brow furrowed in thought. “This is a nice change of pace, Kit Kat. Despite what you said, you can’t keep the cock for as long as I want. And the cum is a bit of a disappointment.”

“It’s not something I can help.” Her face was far easier to read in this form, anger burning bright.

“Training may help you.” The Champion offered. “you’ve taken so well to my other lessons. We can all improve.” He felt her relax, and he pulled out. “Maybe even get to my standards.” he tilted his head, curious. His cock was still hard. The Champion could play a little longer.

“Am I not good enough for you?” she said, and he noticed she wasn’t looking at him, her eyes were focused on the canopy above.

That wouldn’t do. “No.” He crawled on the bed, rumbling, “You _are_ good enough.” he gathered his wife up in his arms. He kissed the swooping pink markings on her collarbone, feeling the hitch in her breath. “You deserve to be better.” He knelt on the bed, lifting her up onto his lap. Her hands were still bound, but there was leeway to wrap her arms and legs around him. Their faces pressed close, sharing breath.

Shiro loved her like this, breathless and unashamedly responsive. Not calculating and observing and planning around his and everyone else’s problems. Content to touch and be touched in the moment, reveling in pleasure.

She must have seen something like love in his eyes. The Princess breached the gap, tilting her head and pressing her lips to his. It was soft, unhurried and so unlike the rough kisses the Champion brought out in her. He hummed, questioning it for a moment while she looked at him with hooded eyes that were so similar but so different.

“I feel you, Champion.” she smiled, grinding her ass down on his cock. “Play a little more, mon chou.”

“You might be the death of me, honeypot.” a prosthetic finger found her rim, hooking it open. He could see her shiver with the way the cum dripped out.

“Oh, but what a way to go~” she hummed.

The Champion held onto her hips, plunging steadily inside, building her up again. His cock pushed though each ring of muscle, Allura’s cries growing steadily louder. His thumbs rubbed the sensitive marks on her hips, feeling them flicker and glow. Her knotted cock bumped against his belly, the shape giving him an idea. A finger brushed against her rim and she moaned beautifully in his ear. Shiro kept thrusting, finally spilling into her again. He muffled his moan into her nightshirt, slowing his pace. He started pressing his other fingers in, widening her rim and she whimpered before tightening up like before.

Allura sobbed her release, body rocking in his arms before going limp. His fingers escaped at the last second. The pressure on his cock was making him delirious, the sensation just a touch painful. Champion laid them both down, lacing his fingers with hers out of a strange feeling of contentment.

They were quiet, catching their breath. He lolled his head to the side, causing the Princess to look down. A smile came to his face, “Gelato. How are you feeling?” Shiro started to remove the handcuffs, mindful not to tug on her.

“Brownies. Infinite brownies.” she hummed. “I forgot how lovely the internal muscles are in this form.” Allura turned over, stretching and getting water pouches from the nightstand. She handed one over to her husband, who was still attached. “I feel like I could do some more.”

Shiro gulped his water harshly. “Um. We could try out the shower. I’d like to...get a closer view.” he coughed, “And a taste.”

“Permission granted, though you might not get much.” she cheerily replied. Allura reached her hand over, carding it through his hair. Her eyes softened, voice turning somber. “These safewords are for you as well. You don’t have to push yourself.”

He felt a pressure in his chest that he didn’t know was there until now lift. Shiro hummed, smiling. “I understand. If I have a bad reaction, I’ll stop.”

“Good.” She bent down and kissed his forehead. They laid together a few minutes more.

He felt the rings loosen again, freeing him. Shiro sat himself up to check to see if he had bruises. His cock flopped down, sore and wet and perfectly fine. He looked up, to see Allura checking as well, eyes focused. Shiro felt bursts of embarrassment and affection bounce around in his chest. He smiled despite himself.

Allura saw his face, “What is it?” she asked.

“I was almost worried I’d get stripes.” he laughed.

She matched his laughter, eyes crinkling in amusement. “You’re much tougher than that, my love.” his wife exhaled, looking at him brightly. “You know, I have your chemistry and plenty of data. I could create a serum that would make you last longer.”

The thought brought some unclear feelings rolling in his gut. Yes, more orgasms, generally a good thing. But did he tell her, does she suspect that he uses his recovery time to check in on her? To make sure he doesn’t go too far? “The Champion could get...out of hand if he could keep going. I’ll think about it.”

Allura nodded and kept smiling, not worried at all.

Shiro envied her faith in him. “Speaking of which,” he came forward, wrapping his arms around her, “Gelato?”

“Gelato.” Allura repeated, lying back down. Her eyes turned from alert to dazed, a feat that amazed him. “Champioooonnn.” she mewled, “You ruined my shirt.”

He looked down at the pajama shirt, the victim of his drool and her slick and sweat. “Look at the mess we made.” Champion rumbled, “It’s time we clean up.” he neatly hefted them upward. Her height was a strange new factor, but he managed.

“You still have something to prove, Charming?” the Princess looked unamused, but settled in, bridal style, arms around his neck.

“I’m stronger than you.” he vowed. “I will do whatever I want, no matter what form you take.”

“And what _do_ you want?” the Princess asked, faintly curious.

“To take and give as I please.” He smiled, and she smiled back.

The bathroom was spacious, a reward for staying well within the Empire’s lines. They gladly shed their clothes, moving past the vanity and the bathtub and into the ample shower stall. The floors were oddly spongy, but the walls were familiar pale tile with convenient hand and footholds.

The Champion pushed her front into the wall, then led his hands up her arms, directing her to grip the bar near her head. He had to tiptoe, but he kissed her ear, rumbling thankfully at her compliance. The gladiator trailed his hands back down her body. The shape and swirls of her marks were larger, more defined than before. The gladiator kissed them as he went down, feeling her shiver under his lips. His hands palmed her generous ass as he knelt between her legs, forcing her stance wide. Shiro looked up at her, seeing her ponytail brush her wide shoulders and muscular back, tense in anticipation. A tremor of possessive lust came from the pits of his stomach. She was absolutely beautiful, and completely _his_.

The Princess looked back, blue eye shining down at him, “Never thought I’d see the day you’d kneel, Charming. I have to say, it looks good for you.”

He started moving his hands again, “Only because it’s necessary. If you hadn’t needed a lesson, this wouldn’t have gotten messy.” he spread her cheeks, licking the oozing cum from her. She yelped at the sudden action, limbs shuddering. The Champion immediately spat it out in the direction of the drain.

A thought came through, a worry, almost enough to break character. “You won’t become pregnant like this, will you?” he pressed his fingers to her hips harshly.

“It’s not my time, and I have been taking medication for it. No little spawn will interrupt us.” she was as serious about it as he was.

“Good.” Champion released his hold, rubbing tenderly at the darkening marks he left. He started his work, lapping at her stretched hole, gathering the mix of their cum before spitting it out. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste, it was more about the principle. Her rim twitched whenever he pressed his tongue to it. He could hear the pleas Allura muttered to the wall. They echoed in the room, magnifying his satisfaction.

When he was sure he did all he could, he lifted her leg, and she complied, fitting her foot in a notch in the wall. More kept pouring out, and he could see her cock was stirring, the tentacle flailing around. “Stroke yourself. Don’t cum until I say.”

She brought her hand down, hissing quietly when she started to touch herself. Her hips bucked, chasing the sensation.

“Ah ah...” Champion pressed his hands in again, stopping her hips. “You’re not done.”

She groaned as two fingers were pressed inside her, trying to dig out the cum. “I’m just going to slick up again. We’d be here all night.”

“Is that a request?” he teased. Allura dropped her head to the wall, suddenly out of breath. The rings around his fingers shrunk. Cum started dripping down his hand. “My honeypot,” Champion purred, surprised. “living up to your name, I see.” he licked where they were joined, enjoying the way she shook when his tongue touched her.

“And you will -nnnguh!-” she moaned loudly, “ _never_ live up to Charming, will you?”

“I would hope not.” He felt the rings relax, then started to pull out, being sure to press against her walls, gathering the last of the cum. He flicked it off his fingers, letting it spatter on the floor. Champion rose up and pulled her from the tiles, turning her to face him. “Sounds boring.”

Her blue eyes looked down at him, “You don’t appreciate irony much, do you?”

Her husband tilted his head, “Irony? Sounds tasty. Like you.” he used his shorter height to fit directly into her neck, sucking at a pink swirl. He reached between them, grasping her slick length.

Her eyes slammed shut, body curling in on itself in pain, “Marshmallow.” he released it, and she breathed easier, “Aren’t we meant to wash?”

She was still the diplomat, and he smiled, “Is that what this place is for? I just thought it was another room to fuck you in.”

“It’s also a place to get clean after all of the fucking.” She reached to her side, tapping the flat control screen. They both knew his prosthetic was waterproof. The first burst of water was lukewarm, dripping above them like rain. Her hands started to wrap around him, guiding him closer. She looked almost sad, nosing her lips close to his.

He surged up, closing the gap. The new angle was exciting, an uphill battle of his tongue against hers. She yielded beautifully, tilting her head into his hand as he stroked her cheek mark. All that power, bending into his hands, just for a gentle touch. Kindness really does make one desperate, when it’s nowhere else to be found. They broke apart, and he pressed his forehead against hers, breathing in the heated shower. He could never look away from those eyes.

He knows, that he had love before, the feeling as solid as the steam in his lungs. Before everything was ripped from him so thoroughly he can’t remember his name. Soft things like love couldn’t be taken in this place. They had to be given freely, or they would crumble in his hands. He’ll allow himself this, the chance to be soft, if it meant seeing her softness too.

Then he inhaled, feeling the armor around his heart tighten. If he ever wanted these moments to continue, he had to take care of her.

The Champion massaged her scalp with his flesh hand, pulling the hair tie out. Her silver hair was still the same length, brushing down her back. It was getting wet, turning a cloudy gray. The front strands flattened to his pecs, drawing his eyes down to her muscular stomach. Even below that, her cock was twitching, reacting to the water. He felt his mouth dry out, looking at her.

She handed him a washcloth. Right. They cleaned carefully, Champion sure to keep his back to the wall. No one should surprise them, and yet old habits couldn’t be easily broken. Allura had no such limitations, crooning for him to wash her back. She had gathered her hair and thrown it over her shoulder, leaving herself open. He could see familiar markings expanded, connecting and swirling gracefully over her new muscles. Champion delicately washed her back, making his prosthetic hum against her, fighting the urge to reach around and finish her again.

Shiro had promises to keep. “When you change, can you shift only parts of yourself? Or do you have to remake your whole body?” he said, kneeling down to her thighs, pointedly ignoring her sensitive marks.

“If you’re asking if I can keep these muscles while you fuck into my cunt, it’s possible.”

“No,” he chuckled, putting his head on her shoulder. Champion brought his hands up, cupping her pectorals. “Your lovely breasts heaving as I drive into your ass and tug at your cock.”

“...hmm.” She looked down, considering. “I didn’t know you were so hungry for cock. I would have thought you would have gone out and gotten it yourself.”

He grumbled, hearing the implications of infidelity, “I’ve bedded no one but you, since we married, Princess.”

“And I suppose you’re looking for a ‘congratulations’?” she drawled.

“No, I’m not looking for anything.” he claimed, smoothing his hands down her chest. “Just a chance to make you beg. It’s been so long since I’ve had a chance to surprise you, Princess.” he grasped her cock, squeezing it while she shuddered in his arms.

“Now it seems like you’re begging. What’s gotten into you?”

“I’d like to convince you to stay in this form more often.” he kissed her neck, “If you’d let me.”

“Maybe you’re worthy of Charming, after all.” she laughed and he felt a pleasant thrum in her chest. He squeezed her again, making it cut off into a moan. “Maybe not.”

This time Shiro laughed, twirling her around in his arms. The lightness was short-lived, as he soon pressed her back to the wall and kissed her hard. Her chest was warm and responsive under his touch. Her hands reflexively clutched his arms as he kissed a line down her neck. Shiro hoped she didn’t see him nearly fall down in his rush to get to the main event.

The tentacle was squirming as he looked at it. It pressed against his face, finding his lips and pressing against them. He opened up eagerly, feeling it twitch in his mouth. Allura’s hips rocked, pressing it deeper into his throat. The Champion put his hands on the wall, covering her own. She fucked into his mouth, thrusting shallowly. It was all he allowed her to do. Drool and slick poured out from his lips as he looked upward at his wife.

Water rolled down her abdomen, highlighting her flexing muscles. Her pink marks were glowing again, in time with her thrusts. Her brows were furrowed, mouth open and panting as she chased release.

Champion took a moment to press himself forward, swallowing her whole. The wrinkled skin at her base felt like plush lips. His metal hand kept holding one hand, but he lifted the other to his head. Her cock thrashed in his mouth and he sucked, making her moans rise higher. The warm weight of her cock felt good on his tongue. He felt her fingers twist in his hair a moment before it happened.

Her cock expanded in his mouth, forcing him to release her base knot. His tongue lapped in-between the others in consolation. Allura was babbling in languages he didn’t know. Her legs shook, and he had to press his hands under her thighs so she wouldn’t fall over. Another dribble of cum dripped down his throat, and he swallowed, imagining the night when it would fill him up. Champion felt like he was drifting away. Was he meant to do something? The Princess had her brow furrowed again. She pet his hair gently, bringing him back.

He jolted back, wiping his mouth with his forearm. “Taiyaki.” he said, by way of explanation. It was a newer safe word for them. If he said it, it meant he lost track of things, but he was fine. His mind had gotten away from him again, like he was a fish fighting upstream against his thoughts.

The actual dessert was a fluffy cake filled with red bean paste and cooked in a fish-shaped iron. Allura loved it last time they went to Japan. Every time he thought about it he saw her tossing a hot one between her hands so it wouldn’t burn her. The memory worked it’s magic and he felt more like himself.

His wife pulled him upward, and held him close to her chest. He fit right in the crook of her neck. The skin to skin contact helped him focus. Shiro coughed, suddenly feeling an ache in his throat. “Cake?” he said, looking up to her.

“A cupcake.” she hummed, helping him sit down on the shower’s bench. She sat next to him, leaving one arm around each other in a side hug. “There’s something about this form that just keeps going. I think my nerves are sensitive from the change.”

“I was worried there.” Shiro blushed. “I still need some recovery time, but I can get the dildos out.”

“Hmm. The Olkarian one could be nice. The Princess would ride it as you watch.”

Shiro shivered at the thought. But there was something he wanted to get done tonight. “Umm...how many more do yo think you have in you? Because...I’m feeling better about...that. I’d like to blow you again before the Champion lets the Princess fuck him.”

Her marks flickered, betraying her delight. But her mouth pursed, eyes focusing in on him for a moment. “Well, honestly, I thought fucking the Champion would be more of an event. A scene by itself. It’s a little too important to tack on at the end of a night, no?”

His gut tightened at the thought of her taking over a scene. It was a reflex, he trusts her by now. “I...guess.” Shiro tried.

“But I can still fuck you, Shiro!” she backtracked. “I’m trying to say, with the characters we’ve built over the last few years…the Champion and the Princess deserve a special night for her to physically and emotionally...top.” her eartips flushed darker. “Instead of it being a pity fuck at the end of the night, or an opportunistic surprise that Champion could brush off...she could start taking control in a memorable way.”

oh.

He spoke it, confirming that was real. “You’d be the dom, from start to finish?”

“Yes. It wouldn't be something I’d do all of the time, but...it’s something I’d like to try.”

Shiro closed his eyes, breathed out and in. “There’s no one else I trust more.” he cupped her face, kissing her forehead. “We’ve got to do a bit of planning for that, then. Can we close the book tonight? I just want Allura.”

She nodded solemnly. “You already have her.”

“We’ve got each other.” he affirmed. Shiro felt warmth in his chest, feeling the love and trust that Allura gave him. He reached up and grabbed the lubricant from the shelf.

Allura blinked, “What’s happening, I thought we were done?”

“I’d still like to try as us."

She grinned like a supernova.

It was a very successful try, by the way.

-

**Notes:**

I dunno man Shiro needed this.

Happy birthday to our wonderful Black Paladin! It’s been 2 years of this nonsense and there’s still more in my drafts! Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
